Before the Storm
by bella-rose91
Summary: The Last thing Louise Helsing wants to do is go back to school, but alas, she must.  But what she, or her guardian, didnt realise is that it was probably a better idea to stay at home.  Mature content: Language and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

******This is the first fanfic i have done in such a long time. It's based loosely on Twilight but it doesnt revolve around the typical characters. Please let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights the the characters created but Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_ I hate school! I hate school! I hate school! I hate school!_

Was all Louisa muttered as she walked up the steps to her new school.

St Michael's School for the Gifted

In other words a school for nerds and she was in here – like everyone else – by offer. This wasn't a school to buy your way into; you had to apply which meant a series of tests and exams to get in and even then they only take something ridiculous like 10% of applicants. It was ridiculous. At least she didn't have to wear a bloody uniform!

Louise found her way to the office easily enough, the great sign on the wall was probably a dead giveaway, but hey. There were only a few people in line so she waited patiently. As she got closer to the front desk, she could get a better look at the man behind it.

Young – maybe mid 20's to early 30's – short brown hair, clean shaven, and moss green eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a gold crucifix on a thick gold chain.

Louise had to hand it to him, he was cute.

_If only I was a few years younger, s_he thought to herself as she stepped up to the desk and smiled at the man. Doug – she read his name tag pinned to his shirt pocket.

'Hi Doug, I'm Louise Helsing. I'm just starting today.'

Doug smiled at the girl in front of him, her brilliant blue eyes sparkled against her pale skin and her inky black hair shone under the fluorescent lights of the office. She was stunning, simple as that.

'Umm . . .' Doug shook himself mentally, and he was thankful that he was sitting behind a desk. 'Hi, Welcome. Well here's your timetable and a map of the school.' He gave Louise two pieces of paper before handing her a small glossy booklet with the school symbol on the cover. 'And this is a booklet on the rules and guidelines of the school.'

Louise took the booklet with a slight reproachful look, but quickly smiled when she remembered Doug was watching her.

'Thanks, Doug.' She said.

Louise quickly walked out of the office and headed for her first class. She chucked the glossy booklet Doug had given her into the first bin she could find. What did she need rules for? It's not like she was planning to stay in school for long. Just long enough to keep her guardian off her back.

The day was cloudy and dismal just like every day in this horrible little town. A cold wind was blowing across the courtyard and Louise was thankful that she didn't feel the cold. But as she walked, she noticed that there was something wrong about the wind. It smelt funny, like standing downwind from some pungent smell but not a strong smell, it was more subtle than anything else. Louise spun around searching for the source of the smell. It was like nothing she had ever smelt before – and she had smelt a lot of things – it was foreign, it was different. It smelt sweet, sickly sweet, but with an almost wet dog undercurrent.

Louise looked frantically around but the school was rapidly filling with students making it harder to locate the source, as new smells were flooding her senses. Then, just as suddenly as it had hit, the scent was gone. Realising that she must look like a total idiot, she quickly righted herself hoping that no one paid much attention to her weird behaviour.

_Great_, she thought as she quickly headed to her next class, _first day and already I look like a total spaz!_

Each room that Louise passed was identical to the one before it. They were all dismal with rows of single desks with a chair neatly positioned behind each. It was like prison, a prison where you had to learn and were able to go home at the end of the day, but prison none the less. And she should know. Finally Louise found a room with a gold plaque next to the door which read F24. She checked her timetable that Doug had given her;

_Double Chemistry_

_Ms G. Parker_

_Room F24_

Yep this was her class. Louise peered inside the room to find a few kids sitting at the long science benches talking. She wandered inside and sat down at the bench furthest away from the teacher's desk. The rest of the class filed in soon after. A blonde girl sat down next to her, smiling pleasantly. From the look at her Louise could tell that this girl was a stereotypical 'popular'.

'Hi' she said holding out her hand for Louise to shake. 'I'm Chelsea. You must be new.'

_Well no shit Sherlock, what gave that away?_ 'Louise' she said shaking the girl's hand.

Louise was sure the blonde girl (she'd forgotten her name already) would have continued talking, but at that moment the teacher walked in and the lesson began.

_Yay_, Louise thought sarcastically, _80 minutes of total and utter boredom!_


	2. Chapter 2

******Alright here's the next installment. Again please let me know what you think =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the characters created by Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The bell rang signalling lunch and Louise was all too eager to get out of class. She hated being around people she didn't like let alone know, so she avoided any populated areas in the school, which ruled out the cafe` and unfortunately food. Louise ambled towards the forest that surrounded the school on the north side. Its thick trees providing the much needed cover that she had longed for since the first bell. After walking a few steps in she slumped down next to an almost hollow tree and made herself comfortable between the overly large roots. From her position she was able to watch students play around on the green that the forest surrounded. Some boys kicked a ball back and forth between themselves while the girls, wrapped up in their fur-lined coats, watched and giggled. Occasionally the ball would roll towards her but she'd ignore it as a boy came to retrieve it.

How did I get like this? She thought to herself. How did my life become so dull and boring? What happened to the days of tearing through the trees; running, chasing. Or sleeping out under the star covered sky at night. Or the plain and simple fact that there wasn't a single care in the world that would stop her from doing anything possible.

But she knew it couldn't be like that anymore. Her life had been so careless, wreck less even. Louise had lost count at the amount of times she had woken up not knowing where she was or what she'd done. Anything could have happened during those blackouts and she could never recover those memories.

No it had to stop. She needed normality – as much as it pained her. She needed something so she could say, 'I'm Louise Helsing. And this is who I am!' Her past couldn't define her anymore; she wasn't that person, not now.

A bunch of kids were wrestling not far from her. Well a couple were wrestling and the others were just watching, or cheering. The fighting pair looked like they were really laying into each other but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Louise remembered what that felt like. The unbelievable feeling of power, control and the adrenaline rush you got after throwing the first punch – and then after every other hit. The two boys were matched in size but in nothing else. One was pale, incredibly pale, with tight blonde curls and a cute smile. While the other was dark, with shaggy black hair and a body to die for. She observed their fighting skills with a careful eye; they both fought with a natural quality, almost animalistic and the dark one tended to land on all fours. The pale boy crouched more than anything else, and Louise could hear a faint growling from where they were. Beyond the fighting Louise noticed the group was coupled. They were very loosely coupled but she could still see the segregation. Boy-Girl, Boy-Girl, Girl-Girl, Boy – well almost coupled. She almost missed another dark boy with black hair sitting on the side lines, smiling and watching the fight like the others but somehow detached from everything else. It was almost comforting to watch someone else feel as alone as she did.

Louise breathed in deeply hoping to get a whiff of their scent but unfortunately they were up wind. The wind was picking up speed and what Louise could smell was rain. Within seconds the heavens opened up and St Michael's was pelted with icy cold rain. The sounds of screams and shouts reached Louise's ears as she watched the school run for the cover of class rooms and verandahs. But not Louise, no way in hell. This was her favourite; whenever it began to rain she would run in the opposite direction to everyone else. While normal people ran for cover she'd run into the rain. The feeling of the water hitting her skin washing away all the sins of yesterday, the feeling of freedom that the rain gave.

Louise couldn't resist running out into the rain standing with her head held to the heavens and her tongue out catching the water droplets that fell her way. Who cares if people were looking at her, who cares if they all thought she was weird – she already knew she was.

The wind howled even stronger and the distant roll of thunder seemed to egg Louise on, almost urge her to join it, to be a part of the storm. With her eyes closed she could almost sense the essence of the storm, feel what it could feel. She once met a Stormdancer – a kind of Witch Doctor to a Native American tribe – and he had said to her that each storm has its own personality, its own little quirks that could tell you how it felt and how it would react. And with this particular storm she knew it was a playful one. It just wanted to play with anyone who would play back. It was so tempting to run off with the storm and ditch the rest of school. But Louise knew she couldn't, for one she promised her guardian that she wouldn't do that this time round and two, it was only the first day of school, and ditching the rest of the day would send the wrong message.

But the call of the storm was so great she couldn't say no. Fuck the consequences whatever they were, this storm was worth it.

Without another thought Louise ran into the forest forgetting her responsibilities, because at this present time, she didn't have any. All she had was the call of the storm and her senses driving her forward.

Back at the school from the safety of the sheltered verandah, two students – the distracted one Louise had watched earlier and a girl, tiny compared to the boy she stood next to, with pale skin and short dark hair – had watched Louise in the rain. They had watched and wondered what she was doing. Why she was in the rain? And what had made her run off so?

'What do you think?' The boy asked the girl next to him not taking his eyes off the spot where Louise disappeared into the forest.

'I don't know brother, I really don't know.'


End file.
